


good soldiers follow orders

by ApocalypticNinja



Series: Jedi Code? What's That? [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Did you want something sad that included order 66?, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no excuse for this, M/M, Slash, This is Just Pure Angst I'm Sorry, neither did I but my brain decided otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticNinja/pseuds/ApocalypticNinja
Summary: The voice in his head started speaking quietly, like it was somewhere distant. A quiet echo bouncing off empty walls.Suddenly the voice was screaming, taking over every other thought that could possibly fill his mind.'JEDI ARE TRAITORS. KILL THE JEDI.'Cody had to obey. He was a clone, a soldier. Good soldiers follow orders.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Order 66 compliant, but doesn't directly follow it. I had to change it to at least sorta fit the prompt I wanted to do, so sorry about that!]

Cody and General Kenobi were talking when it happened. A sudden voice in the back of his mind; he could barely hear it at first if he was being honest with himself.  
The soldier placed a hand on his temple, screwing his eyes shut as the voice began to grow louder by the second. 

"Cody, are you alright?" 

When his General spoke the voice was suddenly gone, tossed away again in the endless depths of his thoughts. 

"Of course sir."

Obi-Wan eyed him skeptically but briefly nodded anyway. 

The voice was back once more and it wasn't leaving him alone this time.  
It had started speaking quietly again. Like it was distant; a quiet echo bouncing off empty walls. Suddenly the voice was screaming, taking over every other thought that could possibly fill his mind.  
'THE JEDI ARE TRAITORS. KILL THE JEDI.'

Cody stopped walking. So did Obi-Wan.  
No...he didn't even deserve to be called by his name. 

"Cody?" 

The Jedi's voice broke through the barrier in his mind but Cody only looked at him, not saying a word. Worry flooded the other male's eyes as a blank stare replaced the clone's own. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" 

Kenobi thought Cody was doubting his love for him, like he had so many other times before. But Kenobi didn't really listen to the 'attachments are forbidden' part of the Jedi Code (even if it took time.)  
He loved Cody with every fiber in him, and nothing could change that. 

"Come on, I love you, you know that- oh..why are you..why are you pointing your blaster at me?" 

Confusion flooded the Jedi's eyes as they raked over Cody's body. Surely this was some form of a cruel joke, right?  
Before the clone raised his blaster Kenobi had taken a step closer, reaching a pale hand out to place it on Cody's shoulder. But now it was stretched out in front of himself for no reason. 

"Cody-"

"My name isn't Cody. It's CC-2224." 

The commander's voice was deadpanned, his words hollow.  
Kenobi's heart broke when his voice slipped into the air.  
This wasn't right...  
His general has always told him that he was worth more than what he was taught to believe since he was young, and he made it a task to remind Cody of how beautiful and special he was every single day. Cody was a fool to believe him. He was just a clone. One in a million. 

Cody was NOT his name. He had no name. He had a number.  
CC-2224. That's who he was. Who he IS. 

"Put it...Put your blaster down nice and gently. I love you, please don't do this.."

CC-2224's finger was now on the trigger and he was ready to shoot down his general.  
No.  
The worthless Jedi didn't even deserve to be called a general.  
He was a traitor.  
The traitor's hands began to tremble as his eyes widened, realizing CC-2224's finger was on the trigger. The voice grew even louder until it was hammering his skull, raging inside his mind.  
"GOOD SOLDIERS FOLLOW ORDERS. KILL THE TRAITOR. KILL THE JEDI."

"Cody please, put it down you're n-not in your right mind just please for-"

The traitor believed someone must've been controlling him with the force. This wasn't like Cody. But...even now, he would never actually pull the trigger....right?

"Whatever..Whatever they are making you do..I forgive you, Cody.." 

The traitor's voice was soft, almost inaudible. It was spoken in a way that CC-2224 couldn't even believe him. Like it was forced out of him since he was being held on the brink of death. Tears threatened to spill onto his cheeks, giving his eyes a glassy look to them. His hands were near his shoulders, elbows bent as if he were surrendering to an enemy.  
Was he going to attempt to negotiate his way out of this, like he had many other situations? Many other times he had been held at gunpoint?  
The man he truly loved was ready to kill him.  
Why hasn't he shot him yet?!  
The traitor had no idea what to do. He didn't even bother to reach for his lightsaber.  
The traitor truly is a pathetic excuse for a Jedi Master. 

"-pLEASE CODY DON'T KILL ME. I LOVE YOU COME ON, PLEASE PUT IT DOWN YOU 'RE SCARING ME THIS ISN'T YOU CODY YOU 'RE UNDER CONTROL PLEASE JUST-" 

"LIAR!"

CC-2224's voice stunned the male into silence until moments later a single shot echoed throughout the silence. The traitor's eyes went wide and his gaze transferred from the Clone Commander down to his own chest. A blaster shot was etched into his skin, through his robes. Perfectly aligned into the center of his chest. The traitor looked up at Cody once more before collapsing to the ground. He was unable to move. Silence hung thick around them except for ragged breaths trying desperately to cling to life. 

The sound of Cody's boots walking down the corridor mingled with the traitor's ragged breaths. 

The traitor's final breath escaped past his lips, seeming to fall into the pool of tears cascading down his cheeks and onto the ground. 

The heavy footsteps were gone and the voice was silent.


End file.
